


it always starts the same

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: (its subtle), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, beck's heartbreak is kind of a second subplot, jade is legit the only character who swears..., jade's angry and gay, past beck/jade, profusely, this story isn't SUPER ANGSTY I PROMISE, tori's confused and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tori's left so, so confused and she really doesn't know how to handle itor: jade kisses tori... and then angrily asks why the fuck tori kissed her.
Relationships: Andre Harris & Tori Vega, Beck Oliver & Jade West, Beck Oliver & Tori Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182





	1. in the closet (in more ways than one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tori.” She seemed mad about something now and Tori could only assume it had been one specific thing… one very recent specific thing that happened moments ago. Before the gothesque girl could even let Tori react to what was happening, she snagged Tori’s arm with what seemed to be an iron grip. “I need to talk to you."
> 
> In which a conversation, and more happens in the janitor's closet.

It was the first time that Tori’s seen Beck in an exact week… and anyone who had a phone, or a good set of eyes and ears knew why he was absent from school.

Tori found the hold on her bag tightening as she slowly approached Beck, not really knowing how to go about a conversation like this. The things that she witnessed him posting (and later deleting) on The Slap before he dropped off of the face of the Earth were… quite out of character for him, but not even in character for Jade. He had said what he’d said and hadn’t been hacked: him and Jade were broken up, and it finally seemed like it was for good. “Beck!” Tori called from across the hallway, causing him to look up from his locker.

Beck pushed himself up from the crouching position he had been in. He was gripping a textbook, holding it loosely in his long fingers. When they met eyes, his were… lighter than Tori expected. “Hey, Tori.”

“I don’t know where everyone else is, but I can confidently say in speaking for them, that we’re all glad to see you. We’ve missed you, you know,” Tori picked up her pace, leaning against the lockers. She hoisted the strap of her bag across her shoulder, and she glanced at him up and down. “How… are you doing?” She recognized that Jade and Beck have broken up before, but the boy’s never been so depressed over it… usually, Jade was the one to mope around after one of their splits.

Beck smiled at her. It was slight, but better than nothing. The taller teen shut his transparent-faced locker, letting his fingertips linger upon the cold surface. “You don’t gotta tiptoe around me, you know. Jade and me talked about it, and we’re fine now… I think, I hope?”

The question that Tori wanted to ask so badly was on the tip of her tongue, yet she felt guilty asking it. Sure, a bit of pettiness and things that were supposed to be private were broadcasted onto the school’s website, so surely she wouldn’t be the only person to inquire about the details. The way that the boy had just described it made it sound like they did mend their relationship. Jade and Beck’s over-the-web-fight was nowhere near their nastiest quarrel. “Does that mean you two are back together?” She inquired.

“Who? Which two? Back together?” It was sudden, but another friendly face was in the conversation. André had waltzed on up behind Beck, and circled around him to stand by Tori. André’s hands were propped on his hips, and his smile was warm… supportive, no matter what he was about to hear, even if he wouldn’t like it. 

Beck held his hands out, “Woah woah, okay. Open your ears now, I have a story… not a story, actually— uh. No. We’re not back together and I don’t think we will be anytime soon. No distant future, no far away future, no other lifetime.” He explained, his voice an octave lower incase anyone else had been trying to listen in. It was evident he was trying to mask his hurt and detestation in the moment, the conversation one he wanted to segue off of. “We, well— _ I  _ said that we needed some time away from each other, and then sometime… in the...  _ really not far away future _ , we could be friends again. Not dating.”

“Oh,” Tori deadpanned, her face contorting and she expressed sympathy for him. She could tell the whole idea of being away from her was beating him up on the inside… he was normally so laidback, but today he  _ almost _ seemed tense. “We’re so sorry.”

“No… really, you don’t have to apologize. It’s alright, just… no— yeah, it is really hard for me. Hell, I don’t even know how to put it into words.” Beck tried to let out a chuckle to relieve the tension, but it was undeniably strained. “I just wanted to say that I don’t hold anything against her… even after I said—”

“Even after you said she played with your feelings until she was bored of you, and then ditched?” The familiar voice of Robbie’s little friend-puppet, Rex broke into the conversation. Three pairs of eyes were on Robbie within seconds, all looks just as incriminating as the next. “What? It’s what you said. I got the screenshots!”

André’s lip curled in disdain, “For God’s sakes, Robbie, not now! Can’t you take something seriously for once second with making it all weird with that stupid—”

“I know what you’re going to say, and don’t you even try calling him a puppet!” Robbie was quick to defend Rex. The ventriloquist was quite passionate when it came to anything involving the thing he considered himself to be the closest with.

“André, Robbie…” Beck was the guy to interrupt this time, and he placed a gentle hand on André’s shoulder. “It’s okay… Robbie— Rex I mean, is right. I said that, quite regrettably… I apologized to Jade and she accepted it. Didn’t expect her to but she did. It’s just best to leave it be and to go off of her word. I’ve already purged my page of anything negative that I said trying to slander her and I… have started to purge my page of anything really related to her, to be fair… but, it’s okay. Now that we’ve talked about it, I’d… like to stop and just get to Sikowitz’.” He drawled out, quietly.

Tori nodded in response, and reached out to him. She comfortingly rubbed up and down his arm, “Sure… we can do that. But, Beck, you know that if you need to talk, we all got your back. No matter what.”

Before the Canadian could manage any other words or actions, a fifth and sixth person joined them. That smile that had been on his face diminished immediately, but he still attempted to keep up a chipper attitude. “Oh, uh... hi Cat, Jade.” He tried.

“Hi.” Jade responded to him, somewhat sweetly. 

Beck only acknowledged that with a silent wave and a forced grin, but he lowered his hand when another switch flipped, and Jade snapped at a different person within their company. If he was being honest then, he was  _ so, so, so  _ glad that her hostility wasn’t directed towards him — not that she expected her to get mad, of course. He knew her differently.

Jade seethed out, “Tori.” She seemed mad about something now and Tori could only assume it had been one specific thing… one very recent specific thing that happened moments ago. Before the gothesque girl could even let Tori react to what was happening, she snagged Tori’s arm with what seemed to be an iron grip. “I need to talk to you.  _ Now _ .” Her tone was low, raspier than normal… but, more threatening than usual. 

Over time, Tori’s came to learn that a lot of Jade’s death glares, verbal intimidations and her subtle actions to freak people out was… well, usually as far as she’d ever go. She’s never resorted to serious physical violence; all of those times she’s threatened to shank people with her scissors? Empty threats. Another one was that she would say she’d beat the chiz (shit was usually her choice of word) out of you, yet after words like those she’d never interact with you again. “ _ It’s the fear of never knowing when it’s coming”...  _ Tori could faintly hear those words ringing in her ears. To put it short, Tori’s gotten used to all of these scare tactics because Jade never went as far to do anything more… to her, at least. But when Jade’s fingernails were now digging into her arm and it felt like it was to be pulled out of it’s socket, Tori knew that whatever she thought before could possibly be thrown out the window. 

To avoid any further hassle, Tori let Jade drag her away from her four other friends, essentially letting Jade take her hostage. It reminded her of when Jade and Beck were still together, and when they were about to get into an explosive argument she’d drag him away just like this… except the problem was that she wasn’t Beck and they weren’t in a relationship. That thought made her nervous for more reasons than one, so she spoke up. “Jade, where are you taking me?!”

No response; it was bone-chillingly terrifying of her to be this silent. Jade’s grip tightened even more and her pace picked up, as her path diverted towards a place Tori knew too often… the janitor’s closet. It was odd, because nine times out of ten  _ she _ was the one to drag Jade into the cramped space. Jade grasped the doorknob, flicked her wrist and pushed the door open, stamped on in, and then slammed it shut after she pulled Tori in after her. Jade seemed exasperated when she fumbled with the lock.

“Before you even say anything, what in the actual fiery heck is this? If this is about me talking to Beck, comforting him… need I remind you that  _ you _ broke up with him? I don’t need any trouble about your jealousy and he doesn’t need any drama between us right now, either. I don’t want to fight with you!” Tori broke their silence, just as Jade got the door locked. 

Jade turned to Tori, expression barely readable. The lights were barely on, however, she wasn’t even thinking about the lights right now. She closed in on Tori, grabbing the collar of her shirt with all of her might and forcing the younger girl up against the wall. She bared her teeth, and it looked like a hiss could escape her lips at any moment. Yet, nothing came from her mouth at all. She was just staring into Tori’s eyes, the colour of them as cliché as she could describe, were like dark chocolate. Jade could see the fear building up and it was almost like she could feel Tori’s fear within the pit of her stomach.

“W-What the hell do you want from me? Jade…” Tori asked, tone almost one reminiscent of a beg, as she reached up to grab Jade’s wrist. There were a few thoughts lingering in the back of her mind of what Jade wanted from her, and none of them seemed positive. Despite all of the implications now, that Jade might stab her in the gut, Tori couldn’t help but be nervous to as how  _ close _ she was inching, or why...

Just as Tori was bracing herself, praying to the heavens above that some miracle would cause the goth to not jump her here and now… Jade’s face came even closer and rather than resorting to any measure of physical or mental violence, the goth was kissing her more passionately than she’s seen her kiss Beck in weeks. God grant her serenity because after the initial shock settled down, Tori reciprocated that kiss and reached up to weave her fingers into Jade’s thick, black hair. Jade let out something close to a groan when Tori began to kiss her back, and she let the slightest of grins be noticeable upon Tori’s lips.

Tori’s mind was going into overdrive, but she just let it happen because this… was something she’s thought about before. She felt Jade’s grip on the collar of her shirt loosening, yet the taller girl was still forcing her up against the wall with a lot of strength. Despite that, Jade’s lips locking with hers were with much sweeter… softer motions then she could have imagined. Jade wasn’t all scissors and blood and scary implications but seeing it— feeling this from her? It made Tori feel warmer than usual.

Jade steadied herself on the wall Tori was jostled up against, hand mere centimetres away from Tori’s head. Tori’s anticipation in the moment caused the kiss to become rougher, sloppier, but Jade was there to pick up the pieces and kiss her just in the same way. They found solace and comfort in the moment even with what was occurring… something they never shared too often together. It was so foreign, and Tori especially already found herself craving more of this.

Tori was sliding down the wall a bit, and Jade stopped her with a leg right in between her thighs. The Latina gasped in surprise, the sensation uncomfortable for seconds but that easily fizzled into slight pleasure. She tugged on Jade’s hair, the kiss unwavering and it seemed like neither party wanted it to stop. Tori hasn’t enjoyed being so  _ close _ with someone in years, the butterflies in her stomach signifying something she had never wanted to admit to herself.

That warmth Tori felt seemed to go as fast as it came, as Jade broke off the kiss and stepped back. Jade then harshly let go of Tori’s shirt, letting her arm fall to her side with an audible  _ thud _ . When they met eyes once again, Jade’s blue ones had been much softer for a few moments… until they weren’t. The anger and enragement seeped back in, and she sighed exasperatedly.

“Why the fuck did you kiss me, Vega?” Jade sneered, afraid to step closer incase…  _ that  _ would happen again. When Tori stepped closer to her, she took a step back, bumping into the sink that’s been here for as long as she could remember. She was cornered. 

Tori’s expression changed from worry to confusion, and then it shifted to something much different. It was a bout of outrage that she knew she wouldn’t be able to control if this conversation continued, but she wanted answers. “No,  _ West _ ,” she spat, jabbing her finger near Jade’s face in an accusatory fashion. “You kissed me first, and I kissed you back! How complicated is that?”

Jade scoffed, swatting Tori’s finger away. She watched Tori attempt to shake the pain from her hand that followed Jade’s hit, and maybe she felt an ounce of guilt… just an ounce. “Alright, sure. Then why did you ‘kiss me back’, Vega?” She challenged, her fingers curling into air-quotes. 

Tori growled at her, her dissonance normally something Jade would cackle at. “Oh, I don’t know. Because maybe— just maybe, when someone like you is kissing me I can’t help but enjoy it—” Tori clapped her hand over her mouth, and the urge to bang her cranium off the wall until she was unconscious formed. She could already hear the assortments of thousands of statements that Jade would throw at her, some much harsher than the others. “Don’t. Don’t you even say anything to me right now.”

As Tori tried to have her grand exit from the janitor’s closet, Jade intercepted her by sidestepping and blocking her hand from the doorknob. Some of the anger that was riddled up in her demeanour seemed to magically vanish again, mainly because she was interested in what Tori had to say. “Don’t say anything to you?” Her voice changed to the one she often used to mock Tori, just for that moment, “I’m quite curious, Tori, what do you mean by  _ someone like me _ ?”

Tori’s jaw clenched out of irritation, and she was trying to control her enragement. When she opened her mouth, she felt the words exploding out and she couldn’t stop herself. “Is this just a game for you? Break up with Beck and then come and kiss me to mess with me— and him if he finds out? You know, I saw all of his posts on The Slap that night when he changed his relationship status to single and broke the news. What he said about you, a lot of those things seemed true! One of those posts, it really hit me. It was along the lines of, the fact that you played with his heart for over three— no, maybe even four years— and then just up and left like it was nothing! But, he did tell me not even fifteen minutes ago that none of what he said was true. I know he believes that, but I sure as hell don’t!” The younger girl snapped fiercely, letting her heart take over. As soon as she said all of that, she even knew herself it was a load of bologna and she found herself regretting it. That had definitely come from the fact that she was hurt… hurt that the kiss she and Jade shared might have just been a bit of fun for the other girl. 

There was no longer anger on Jade’s face. That front she’d put up came tumbling on down immediately, and it was like she’d forgotten that she was the one to frame Tori for that kiss. Her chuckle was quiet, one that she was using to play off her own dejectedness. “Wow,” she murmured, not wanting to meet Tori’s eyes. “I thought you knew me better than that, Tori.”

Tori felt her throat tighten, “Jade, I’m sorry, I— I didn’t mean it!” She whispered, reaching out for Jade’s arm. 

The pale girl once again, slapped Tori’s hand away. Then, she pushed Tori away but not with enough force for her to fall over, “But you did. You meant every goddamned word of it and you know it!” Jade raised her voice, exhaling sharply and forcing herself to maintain eye-contact with Tori, “We weren’t here,  _ you _ didn’t kiss me and we never had this conversation.”

Jade pivoted on her heels, unlocking the door with ease. She managed a louder sigh this time, irritable and longing. She felt the wind of Tori attempting to snatch her arm back up, but she easily dodged it and whipped her head around once more to pierce Tori’s gaze. “Fuck off,  _ Tori _ .” Her voice echoed throughout the whole hallway, causing any and all conversations to cease.

She stormed off, brushing past Beck and the others as she headed up the stairs onto the second floor, out of sight.

Tori took a moment before she slowly walked out, but stopped dead in her tracks when she was standing at the doorway. She reached her hand up slowly, touching her fingers to her lips that still tingled at the slightest. She could still feel the nerves dancing around in her stomach, invading her body as they began to swirl all about. Guilt followed that, because she’s remembered telling Beck in the past that  _ “she wasn’t going to kiss her friend’s ex-boyfriend”.  _ She was just as less of a saint as he was in that situation.

Tori looked across the hallway, where she collectively met eyes with Beck, André, Cat and Robbie, whose expressions read just as bewildered as her. The rest of that day, Tori’s thoughts went from concerned for one estranged lover, to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i binge watched victorious and . here we are. i used to write for this ship when i was eleven ngl  



	2. the things they want to say (but don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade took one singular step back, her combat boots skidding off the pavement. She was hesitant to continue moving backwards. “You’ve just come crawling back like you always do, huh? Just like a fucking leech.” 
> 
> “Very creative,” Tori chided with a deadpan tone, “We need to finish what was started, Jade. We were nowhere near done talking when you just left me there.”
> 
> In which Andre gives Tori advice, and her and Jade duke it out in the parking lot... with words.

It’s been a few days since the situation in the closet with Jade. Tori’s noticed that as late, say… these past few months, Jade’s began to officially refer to Tori as her friend. But now, it’s like they were back to where they first stood when Tori had first transferred to Hollywood Arts. Much to Tori’s chagrin, every time she met Jade’s eyes whether it be in class or in the halls now, those blue eyes were cold, or full of loathing… and rarely, sadness pricked her eyes. The Latina’s decided now, and has decided for awhile even before this that sadness wasn’t a look she enjoyed on the goth.

To say the least, it made Tori feel like total garbage. Before, she could stand all of the blatant insults and the vicious actions Jade threw against her. Now, knowing  _ something  _ was different between them after that passionate kiss they shared, she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She would be lying to the extreme if she said she wasn’t scared to talk to Jade. What Tori said to her was so nasty,  _ conniving  _ and unnecessary, and she knew Jade could be one to hold a long grudge. Jade joined them at lunch yesterday, and any quips she normally had swirling within that mind of hers were nonexistent. A thick tension lay within the air between the two girls, but it was unspoken of by their other four friends. None of them wanted an explosive fight at the Asphalt Cafe right now.

If there wasn’t a whole friendship (and maybe more) that Tori’s desperately worked so hard on building up for a year, almost two at stake, she’d remain indifferent. Her junior year had been blowing by, hence the fact that they were on the last semester... and then  _ this _ happened.

Tori’s demeanour was slightly solemn as she walked up to the blue lunch table she normally sat at with her friends. Cat and André were sat across from each other at the table, whilst Robbie and Beck were standing in the horribly humongous line at the  _ Grub Truck _ … and Jade, was nowhere to be found. It seemed like the girl disappeared into thin air as soon as the bell signifying lunch rang.

Tori swung one leg over the bench of the table, and then she sat. She practically dropped her food onto the blue table, setting her rucksack atop of her feet. “Anything new happen between… now and the last time I saw you ten minutes ago in Sikowitz’?”

“Little Red here’s helping me out with a song. Right, Cat?” André hadn’t looked up from the notepad in which Cat was scribbling away at. Since the red-haired girl was too preoccupied to greet her, André diverted his attention to Tori. “Why the long face, girl?”

“Long face? No, nope. No long faces here.” Tori explained a bit awkwardly, before sighing in defeat. “Oh, who am I kidding?” She placed her lunch onto the table, letting her arms fall against the metal with a  _ thwack _ .

“You were kidding me!” Cat exclaimed, but fixated her eyes back onto the paper when Tori gave her a funny look. She mumbled something under her breath, but her two much more present friends didn’t seem to take notice of it… it was a behaviour that they’d gotten used to.

“I’ve had what seems to be fifty people practically tell me I look like I’ve just come from a funeral. This really isn’t a look for me, more fitting for a person like— like… Jade.” Tori trailed off then, breaking eye contact. She felt a twang of guilt after that subtle sneer, and she resorted to inhaling deeply to attempt to calm the nerves that came. What had happened to that pride that subsequently would follow words like those?

“Still caught up on whatever kind of conversation you had in the closet, huh? I gotta admit, whatever you said really affected her. I’ve never seen her, or you even mope so much, for such a long time after one of your bickerings. I know it might not matter at all, but I’ll say to you what you said to Beck— kinda. Gonna paraphrase here: we all got your back, even if the outcome will be a big ol’ chizshow.” André reached across the table to pat Tori’s shoulder, and he nudged Cat with his free elbow. “Right?”

“Right!” Cat nodded enthusiastically, meeting Tori’s eyes. Their gazes meeting wasn’t too prolonged, as Cat sank back into her seat. “Unless Jade says something really mean to me… she’s really scary in general. I thought you’d done something real friggin’ terrible to make her as mad as you did. No one’s told me what went on in there… André, do you know?” She looked to André for an answer, and his facial expression shifted to conflicted.

André’s fingers were settled on his keyboard he had rested on the table. He absentmindedly pressed the middle C key a few times, before he answered Cat. “No. Tori’s told no one to my knowledge,” he glimpsed at Tori, who nodded at him, “And she can keep it like that if she wants. I’m just saying, Tor, that my door is open. Well, metaphorical door, at least. My grandma tore the door off the hinges the other day, and even if we had one right now she’d think you’re an intruder and whack you with the lamp in the porch… long story, irrelevant story— whatever. You get the gist of it, right? You can tell me about it and I won’t judge...”

“She broke the door  _ again _ ?” Cat whispered, shaking her head. “Poor woman.”

Tori couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips, and the slight giggle bubbling in her throat. She pushed it back though, when she began speaking. “Well, it was just one of those scenarios where… you say something really messed up in the heat of the moment and then you regret the heck out of it after the fact. I never thought I could ever upset Jade like that, but here we are,” she used her fork to poke at her food, probably already gone cold, “I don’t know why I feel this terrible.” She let out a sigh, somewhat longing. 

“You could apologize to her.” André offered, knowing how incredulous it sounded when he said it. “Listen man, Jade’s kinda sorta mature… she can put on her big girl pants and try to talk with you like you’re civilized adults.”

“We’re not adults… unless you’re disguising yourself as one.” Cat eyed André suspiciously, and the boy gave her a shrug in response.

“It’s a simile, Cat. Anyways, we all make mistakes. Beck made an amazingly horrible one when he tried to spread all’a that stuff about Jade online a week ago… but she forgave him, Tori. Who says she won’t forgive you?” André brought that point to the… metaphorical table, and clasped his hands together like he was a therapist listening to all of Tori’s problems. He probably would have been a bit cruder, if it wasn’t for how distraught Tori seemed over the thought of ruining her friendship with Jade. 

It was so odd to him, and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Tori let out a loud scoff, one she hadn’t even wanted to slip out. “I wish it could be that easy, just this one time… It’s deeper than that— I mean… uh. There’s a clear difference, André. She dated Beck for what, almost four years? They’re already buddy buddy again even though Beck’s clearly had his heart torn out, stomped on and shattered, put back together and then shattered again. She’s gone out of her way to make sure that it’s very clear her and I aren’t friends and never will be. They have a different connection than her and me do; that’s why she forgave him so easily.”

Cat glanced to Tori with a brow cocked, “Never will be friends…? Jade and I hang out all the time and she talks about you a lot, y’know,” she twirled her long hair with her finger, “She told me that thinks of you like a friend… a  _ special  _ friend.” She added, a smile creeping up on her, seeming to affect her whole body language.

Even André scowled at that remark. He saw the faint blush spreading across Tori’s cheeks, but decided not to point it out. “Alright, Cat. You’re sure you didn’t mishear? Because to me that really sounds like—”

“Mishear what? Wow, gossiping without us?” Beck took a seat by Tori, prodding her side playfully. Robbie was the last to take his seat, sitting on the other side of Tori. Rex wasn’t accompanying him today, and he didn’t say much as he began to wolf down his food.

“Nothing!” André and Tori spoke in unison, warranting questioning looks from the two teens who just joined in on the conversation. Tori and André caught each other’s glances once again, and it seemed neither could come up with a good enough excuse to hide what they’d been discussing. With Cat right there, the fear that she’d accidentally expose what they’d been discussing was quite present. Tori bit the tip of her tongue as she waited in anticipation, and she could feel Robbie and Beck’s gazes boring into the sides of her face.

“I’m done!” Cat broke into the conversation, placing her pencil down. Her voice was full of triumph, “These lyrics, I mean. Come read, come read!” She beckoned for the others to look at what she scribbled down. Tori let out a sigh of relief as the boys at the table circled around to read what Cat described as her ‘masterpiece’. It wasn’t long before they were enveloped in it, and just as Tori went to join them, something caught her eye.

Jade was approaching their table… or, it seemed that way. The goth was actually making her way towards the parking lot adjacent to the Asphalt Cafe. She passed by Tori’s table and it was painfully obvious that Jade was avoiding even being within the presence of the Latina. Since her friends were so enamoured by whatever Cat wrote down on in André’s notebook, she decided that this would be the best time to slip away and attempt to try an apology. Things between her and Jade couldn’t possibly plummet down any farther; they’d already hit rock bottom.

Tori reached down, grasping her backpack and swinging it upon her shoulder in one swift movement. She hastily got up from the lunch table and sped away, hoping the others wouldn’t see her sneaking off. Her pace was much, much faster than normal, because she assumed that Jade was going off to her car to leave for lunch. Tori’s taken notice to the fact that the gothesque girl seemed to always park in the dreariest, dullest corner of the school parking lot. No one seemed to ever take her spot that was silently designated to her, because no one wanted to bicker with her over something small like that… it wasn’t worth it.

Tori caught a glimpse of the mix of bluish-green dyed strands in Jade’s hair not too far from her, and she hurried along.

“Jade!” Tori called out, and she could faintly tell Jade was slowly down. It was a few seconds before Jade was at a complete stop, and a few more seconds before the black-haired girl turned to face her. The air was tense once again, but this was something different. Perhaps this semi secluded lot would be enough for them to sort their differences out… and hopefully, those implications didn’t warrant a fist fight.

Jade took one singular step back, her combat boots skidding off the pavement. She was hesitant to continue moving backwards. “You’ve just come crawling back like you always do, huh? Just like a fucking leech.” 

“Very creative,” Tori chided with a deadpan tone, “We need to finish what was started, Jade. We were nowhere near done talking when you just left me there.”

Jade’s scowl was a mean one… yet it almost seemed like she was struggling to keep it on her face. “And you can’t wrap your head around the fact that I was done listening, Vega?” She retorted, crossing her arms as she began to back away again. “Just like I am, now.” Jade attempted to dismiss that conversation then, turning around just as rapidly as she did on that fateful day after their argument. She strutted off towards her car, willing for the younger girl just to leave her the hell alone.

Tori sighed, with a bare undertone of annoyance. She followed after Jade, managing to stop her by taking her by the wrist. “Listen Jade, please… I understand you’re still hung up on what I said—” She was silently pleading for Jade to listen, so she could mend this. Explore her further… but like she kind of expected, Jade chimed in with a not so friendly response.

Jade shook Tori’s hand off, “Didn’t you hear at least one word of  _ what I said? _ I. Don’t. Fucking want to talk to you!” Jade slapped the back of her hand onto her palm as she spoke that last sentence, really emphasizing those words. It was hard to tell whether or not she was speaking the truth and nothing but it, so in tow Tori was planning to root that out of Jade’s brain. She’s knocked down those walls before… but nothing ever came from those occasions.

“Jade, you’ve said some things— nasty things to me before that you’ve never ended up meaning.” Tori articulated, and her point was quite correct. So many of Jade’s insults and threats towards her managed to be… so empty. Rare occasions in which Jade’s words actually got to Tori were also times in which Jade would take what she said back.

It seemed like that statement only aggravated Jade even more, and it was now her turn to explode. “I’ve said things to you before that I’ve never meant... how about that time I told you that you look pretty at certain angles? No! You look shitty at every angle.” She was absolutely fuming.

Tori wondered if she should just give up here… to stop speaking, and to turn right back around just to flee. The easiest course of action would probably be making a beeline towards the others at the lunch table, but as a distant saying went…  _ The Vega’s never give up.  _ There was one more thing she was wondering, too... 

After a moment of pondering, Tori shot right back at her. “... Ouch. You know, I don’t think you would have kissed me if that was the case—“ 

Jade nearly let out a shout of frustration at that. She lunged at Tori and covered the girl’s mouth with her hand. “I’ve told you already, that never happened! It was all a big fat fucking mistake and you know it. You kissed— I— God! Vega, you are nearly insufferable right now! How can someone go their whole day without punching you right in your stupid face?! How have  _ I _ ?” Insult layered atop of insult, she saw a shift within those brown eyes Tori had.

Tori pursed her lips for a moment, and looked anywhere but Jade. She didn’t seem too upset, but what she had been wondering moments earlier came tumbling out of her mouth. “I don’t think you’re this rude to me just for the hell of it, you know. You might think I’m just a dumb and ditzy teenager—”

“No, actually. I even think Cat’s that more than you.” The goth snorted, but those words were empty. 

Tori chose to ignore that, “But I think you know me better than that… and that I know you much better than this bad girl façade.” One step closer, and she was looking up into Jade’s eyes, “You’re just this mean to me because you want me to stay away. You’re afraid of what will happen if we get closer… that I might smash your heart like Beck— like others have dozens of times before. That I’ll break down your walls just to  _ break _ you.”

Jade froze on the spot, and there came that genuineness Tori loved to see. The facial expression displayed on Jade’s face was of bewilderment, to put it vaguely. As Tori looked a bit closer, it was almost close to an expression that someone would pull after receiving some bad, bad news. There was something different in the air again, but it wasn’t negative at all. “No… no. You don’t know me at all.” Her tone wavered, but she managed to keep her face straight. 

“If I don’t, then— let me know you, Jade.” Tori whispered, reaching for Jade’s hand. The other girl let her slowly and tenderly take ahold of it, “Let me meet the real you.”

Jade was motionless for a bit, comprehending all that Tori was spilling to her. “I can’t.” Were the only words she could utter and still keep a calm disposition, “I  _ can’t _ , Tori.” Her eyes were no longer clear, as tears began to cloud them over. She wrenched her hand out of Tori’s grip, and reached haphazardly into her pocket. She fished out her car keys, and turned towards her car. The remote had malfunctioned months before, so she had to manually unlock her door using the key.

“You can’t what, Jade?” Tori’s heart ached immensely, and she couldn’t even imagine what anguish Jade had to be feeling for her to tear up, in the school parking lot of all places. Jade was one who struggled to cry even when alone… “Help me understand. If you help me help you, I promise—”

“No.” Jade objected tersely, getting the driver’s door unlocked. “Promises made to me have rarely been kept. And I don’t want to— you—  _ fuck _ . Just leave me the hell alone, Tori. I’m just fine with the way things are now… and I was even better before we were  _ friends _ , too.” Her voice finally cracked, and her face wasn’t holding back any of it’s emotions. That last statement she let slip out, was exact proof for the point Tori was succeeding at proving.

Tori wanted to try to convince her, but it was too late. Jade got into her car with ease, slamming the door to it’s close and locking the door. She was quick to start it up as well. Tori hissed exasperatedly, bounding up to Jade’s car and knocking on the tinted window. “Jade, I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m trying to help you! Please, roll down your window and we’ll talk about this!” Her voice faded as Jade put the pedal to the metal, speeding out of the parking lot with any hesitance she once had probably dissipated.

Tori felt that ever too familiar lump forming deep within her throat. She felt a sob following it, but she didn’t want to feel  _ weak  _ right now. She understood completely that the conversation they shared wasn’t a step backwards... Jade finally opened herself up, but their fateful encounter ended with tears and she was feeling a sense of grief she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. That to her, felt like a bigger loss. The only time she’s truly been affected by Jade’s antics was their first meeting, in which the goth dunked one of the shrugger’s iced coffee onto her head. 

Tori screwed her eyes shut, trying to take a deep breath to ground herself. An unnerving sensation followed: Tori felt like she was being held underwater, the sounds floating around her so much duller and blocked out, and she could swear the very air her body desperately needed was the same thing that was choking her. She swallowed once and then twice, tears burning her eyes and her lungs struggling to perform the task they were sworn to do…

Standing there in that parking lot all alone, in that moment of  _ wanting _ and  _ needing _ , Tori wished for Jade to pull back into that spot and to promise her she’d never leave… the same thing that Tori would do for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jade’s spilled a thing or two...  
... writing their argument this time around actually made me sad  
well . i plan on posting chapter three tomorrow so see you then !! (the fourth and final chapter’s in the works)


	3. cracking open a cold one (once again in more ways than one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sounded like there was a huge piece missing from the puzzle, and Tori found herself perplexed. “What you’re saying makes it sound like you broke up with her. And no, I didn’t come here to try to fix you guys again. She hasn’t enlisted me… yet, at least.” That thought was so painstaking that she probably wouldn’t have enough angsty words to write a song about it… well, if it did happen, she’d learn a big lesson and it would be to never trust a girl who was pretty, and/or obsessed with scissors again.
> 
> Beck snorted, reaching for his drink. He took a long swig, and took a moment to meet Tori’s eyes. “That won’t happen. You can count on it.”
> 
> In which Tori pays Beck a visit. Or: Beck's slowly healing and gets some more closure from where he least expects it

Tori’s found herself upon Beck’s doorstep (both to his parent’s house and his RV) a few times before, and on almost every occasion Jade had been accompanying him.

Jade would usually answer the door, and nine times out of ten she’d want to slam it in Tori’s face. But out of the goodness of Beck’s heart (and the obvious fact that he considered Tori a friend), even despite the viciously dissatisfied look Jade would wear on her face, Beck would make Jade step aside so Tori could come in… nine times out of ten then, Tori would say it was fine and run away faster than she ever has before. As of late, before Beck and Jade split, she’d receive a different reaction. Jade would actually genuinely, warmly smile at her, invite her in the door and treat her… well, like a true friend. Jade seemed so much lighter, much friendlier when she wasn’t in the presence of hundreds of other teenagers. That fact was even more enunciated when she was alone with Beck.

When Jade smiled at her like that, the butterflies would flitter around her stomach… Tori finally realized why her body reacted that way.

Tori pursed her lips as she rapped on the door with two fingers, staying silent for a few moments. It seemed like the action rattled Beck’s whole trailer, but she soon realized it was just him getting up from presumably his bed. She spotted him pulling the curtains aside to glance out the foggy glass of the windows. Seeing who it was, Tori was greeted by a friendly face when Beck opened the door.. “Hi, Beck. Can I come in?”

“Sure, I’d like the company.” Beck stepped out of the way, nearly tripping up on the carpet. He seemed relaxed: his hair was tied back, and he donned a plaid-striped robe and slippers. “You’re out later than usual,” He observed, reaching outside to shut the door when Tori entered. “What’s the occasion?”

The occasion was a trifling one, in Tori’s opinion. It’s been another few days after that conversation/argument in the parking lot with Jade, and their contact had fallen to basically nothing. Jade seemed out of herself around Tori, especially whenever the group would drag the goth into their antics at Hollywood Arts. Still snappy as ever though, and Tori never thought she’d be  _ glad  _ to hear that. It wasn’t a lie that she wanted to talk to Beck to see how he was doing, now that it’s been two weeks since he was broken up with. However, it was a lie that Jade wasn’t going to be involved in their conversation to come. 

Originally, Tori’s motive beneath her surprise visit had been so she could get Jade’s address. She knew the general area Jade lived in, but not the exact house number. Frankly, she didn’t feel like knocking on every single door and witnessing whatever kind of neighbourhood someone like Jade endured. She knew that was so scummy, but texting him about it would most definitely be even scummier… the scummiest of all scum would truly be coming here to admit that Jade kissed her a week ago and she was confused about where her and Jade stood. She didn’t know if she’d get answers from the goth, but she knew for sure Beck probably had the answers. Beck was one of the fairest guys Tori knew, maybe she could talk to him about it without exactly revealing everything… but if she went without spillage, she hoped her guilt wasn’t hanging above her head right now.

“Want a drink?” Beck asked, opening up his minifridge and retrieving a bottle of the same beverage he was drinking… Twisted Tea. His smile was slanted, not exactly as full as Tori thought it should be. 

“I drove here, and I don’t need a DUI  _ aaand  _ an offense for driving without a license. Thanks, though.” Tori shot him an apologetic smile as she bent down to untie her Converse, and it was a few moments before she’d slipped them off and placed them neatly by the door. She moved to sit nicely, while it seemed like Beck fell back onto his bed, two drinks still in hand.

“Don’t worry about it. One more for me, then.” Beck finished off what he had in his bottle, placing it upon the ledge that guarded the stairs… there were already a few empty bottles lined up. He grabbed a black lighter that resided on the same ledge, using one end as a bottle opener. He flicked the bottle cap into the air, catching it in the middle of his palm as if he was boasting.

“I didn’t know you drank, Beck. I’ve never seen you with one bottle, can, or drop of alcohol the whole time we’ve been friends.” Tori watched him take a draught on the beverage, and it was almost tempting to accept his offer for a drink. “Or… smoked?” She then beckoned to the lighter he held, in the same hand he grasped the beer.

The Canadian looked to the lighter with an expression as if it had shot an insult at his hair, but instead he let out a boisterous laugh. “Nah, nah. Come on Tori, a guy like me can’t light a candle? Or an incense?  _ I’m a fancy guy who fancies the fanciest of candles _ .” Beck bantered with her playfully, taking on a thick British accent in his tone. He grinned when Tori cackled at him.

“I’ve only seen you with a suit— outside of plays— maybe three times, Beck. But I’ll admit, you’d make a dashing British businessman.” Tori chortled over the imagery that popped into her head. She couldn’t help but act like an overprotective mom, but she wanted to make sure that Beck was okay, and so she said, “You didn’t answer my question… observation, I mean. You drink?”

Beck’s bright smile left him then, and Tori almost intervened to say it was okay and he didn’t have to answer. He let out a sigh, leaning back against the wall of his RV, “The only time we’ve ever been to parties, or settings where alcohol consuming went on together was when… Jade would be with me. She didn’t like being around me when I drank, or was drunk. Personal thing, but— she never minded me drinking when she wasn’t around. She’s not around and won’t be around my place for a hot minute, so… I can drink as much as I want!... in moderation. Don’t want Mom or Dad knowing I’m stealing from their totally ‘secret stash’.” He beckoned with air quotes, chuckling a little bit. 

“My parents aren’t really heavy drinkers. They prefer wine… hey, if you’re so fancy, why aren’t you cradling a glass of chardonnay?” Tori jested, buying herself more time before the question she was inevitably going to ask would burst out. “You seem like a wine guy, too.”

Beck’s brow raised, and he gave her a look as if he was silently agreeing. “These drinks I have right now? They’ve all got less than ten percent alcohol content and they’re just sitting in the fridge, ripe for the taking. The stuff my parents started locking away when I was a bit younger is loaded! I’m no alcohol mastermind, but that stuff is way more valuable but they know I’ve taken from them before… Alright, alright, gather around children, time for papa to tell a story!” He glanced around as if there were others in the room, but he met Tori’s eyes and he saw she was gazing at him like he was insane. “I’m joking. I know I’m a little bit drunk… anyways. I was barely fourteen and I had the bright idea to try to take the most expensive bottle of vodka, on the highest shelf up in my parent’s cabinet. That was before I hit my growth spurt and I was the man I am now. I was on this real wobbly, black stool that was definitely not a stepping-stool. Believe it or not… Jade was actually the one to talk me into it. Some things never change, huh?” He shook his head.

Tori’s guilt was really crawling on her back now, hearing him talk about Jade like he was… he was always so humble. “Go on, you’ve caught my interest.”

Beck was silent for a bit, “... it’s kind of inappropriate— not because of like, you know. But because her and I are… just friends, I like to think about the good times still.”

“And just friends you are. Doesn’t mean you can’t reminisce.” Tori countered, “It’s okay. If you want to talk about it, you can. It’s always a good thing to want to think about all of the great memories you have— had with someone.” A distant moment flashed in her mind, and what she was thinking of now was much more inappropriate than Beck’s bad timing. As Beck continued on with his story, she couldn’t help but be a bit distracted by her own thoughts of Jade.

“Okay, alright. Didn’t know my stories were so… enticing.” He smiled at her like a sly fox, “I had a mad crush on her, and I mean  _ mad.  _ Like, I never knew I could fall so hard for one girl, you know?” He watched Tori nod at him, and it seemed very knowing... “She wanted alcohol, and so I would give… only the finest things, because you know, I’m fan— okay, that’s getting old. But, I’ll get to the point. The leg of the stool broke just when I grabbed the bottle, it came crashing to the floor and so did I. I bonked my head off the corner of the counter. So there I was, bleeding all over the floor, knocked out, laying in glass and rum. She’s never told me to this day what she said to my parents, but she covered for me and I didn’t get in trouble. Look,” he brushed the hair out of his face, and pointed to a scar on his temple, “This is what I got out of it. Pretty neat, huh?.. But that wasn’t the story why the alcohol’s on lockdown. I just wanted to show you the scar and tell its… origin story.”

As Beck waited a bit for a response, he cleared his throat as to get her attention. Tori quickly caught up and narrowed her eyes, “So then... why do your parents stow away the hard liquor?” She said to no one in particular, tone inquisitive. 

“The  _ real _ reason my parents have all the hard party juice locked up now was this time I was actual caught: had a little get together with friends when I was fourteen and a half, successfully stole some vodka, and we all managed to finish the bottle. They’d definitely notice it was gone, so… Robbie was the one to have the brightest idea I’ve ever heard in my life… hear my sarcasm? We were so chizfaced, but he told me to just fill it back up with water. He was my closest friend then, so I just went along with it. Couple of nights later, my dad came storming into my room, holding the vodka bottle in his hand.  _ Drink it _ , he said to me.  _ No _ , I said because I was an innocent fourteen year old boy who’s never had a sip of alcohol in his life. He eventually got me to drink it and I had to explain to him why it was water… my attempt at saying there was a manufacturing problem failed miserably. And that, is how I was grounded for three months and I was banned from the alcohol cabinet.” Beck seemed to host an enthusiastic amount of pride throughout his whole explanation. “As a fourteen year old should’ve been, I guess.”

Tori grinned at him, halfheartedly letting out a laugh. It was obvious she kind of lost attention during the story. As soon as he mentioned Jade, it was like her thoughts had wandered off into another dimension, never to return again. She didn’t speak, so he did.

“Tori, this isn’t like you… are you sure you came over to hear my—” he laughed to himself, “—Bad Boy Beck stories, and not something else?” Beck leaned forwards a bit, placing his drink onto the ledge. “... it wasn’t because I mentioned Jade, was it?”

Tori scowled at him, “Why are you asking me that? You’re the one who was broken up with.” She hated to admit that he was right. He usually always was, though… the voice of reason, the voice of wisdom… he was a lot of things, that’s for sure. 

“Seems like you two are going through your own little breakup. Well, friendship breakup.” Beck’s face contorted, but Tori couldn’t catch what it was because it went as quickly as it came. “I expected me and Jade’s breakup… this time, to be easy, you know. I loved— no, I… I still love her so much that it hurts like hell. Even though I had… my doubts at times, and I know this sounds cliché, but she really was my other half. Gave me that zest I could really never have on my own. After I— we broke up I thought, and I’ve realized it’s finally my time to get over her… never thought I’d say that,” Beck laughed bittersweetly, “I know you didn’t come here to be my agony aunt, Tori. What’s up?”

It sounded like there was a huge piece missing from the puzzle, and Tori found herself perplexed. “What you’re saying makes it sound like you broke up with her. And no, I didn’t come here to try to fix you guys again. She hasn’t enlisted me… yet, at least.” That thought was so painstaking that she probably wouldn’t have enough angsty words to write a song about it… well, if it did happen, she’d learn a big lesson and it would be to never trust a girl who was pretty, and/or obsessed with scissors again.

Beck snorted, reaching for his drink. He took a long swig, and took a moment to meet Tori’s eyes. “That won’t happen. You can count on it.”

Tori’s brow furrowed, “Why not?” She asked, oblivious to whatever he’d say. “That’s oddly cryptic.”

“Tori,” Beck began, his syllables dragging on. “She broke up with me after telling me that… she’s lost feelings. Doesn’t love me like a boyfriend anymore, only loves me like a friend— a brother. God, that makes it sound even weirder after I dated her for four years.” He grimaced, but shook it off his face within moments. 

It was like life hit Tori smack-dab in the face after Beck said that. Did Jade kiss her that one day in the closet because she… might have fallen out of favour with Beck and in with her? Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt disgustingly horrible in not even saying— thinking the fact that she was at the slightest  _ happy  _ over that. “That’s the last thing I’d expected from her…”

Jade losing feelings? Jade West, someone who’s fought for Beck multiple times in her life, whether or not it be in her own odd ways, lost romantic feelings? Jade was even someone to speak a line as cheesy as  _ who said I stopped loving you? _ after Beck asked the daring question of  _ Do you still love me?  _ . It only seemed like yesterday was when they got back together after that occasion. Even with the little breakups in between, they had been a pretty strong couple; Hollywood Art’s most infamous… and now they were split for good. All of this was so out of the ordinary for how long their relationship stretched, and how much history they had together. Even worse, why did it look like Beck was  _ okay _ with it? Tori knew she’d be a wreck for months afterwards if she was in his shoes.

“You know what? Me too.” Beck broke eye-contact with Tori, “It was… something that never crossed my mind. It’s like I was stuck in the honeymoon phase for years straight. It’s real wild what true love will do to you, huh?... okay, Tori. Enough about me, we’re talking about you. Come on, talk to Papa Beck.” He patted the spot beside him on the bed, but she didn’t budge.

Tori scratched the back of her neck, “Yeah... Okay, I know this is terrible timing and I’m so so sorry but I need to talk to Jade. Urgently,  _ very very _ urgently. I know that you know where she lives because of obvious reasons and I… felt like texting and asking would have made me a really bad friend, knowing the… circumstances.” Tori lowered her gaze to her lap, and she fiddled with a ring upon her middle finger.

Beck attempted to reassure her, noticing the sudden wave of nervousness that came around. “No, it wouldn’t have. I noticed that something was bugging you the whole time, Tori. Why didn’t you just ask? It wasn’t like I was going to yell in your face, and physically kick your ass out of my trailer like in the old cartoons… Jade didn’t give me  _ that  _ much zest.” He cracked a joke, and smiled when he saw the slightest of ones upon Tori’s face, “You just wanna fix your friendship with Jade. She’s a good friend to have in your corner… and I think you know why. You know, that heated closet kerfuffle? Don’t think you want anymore of those… she’s barely talked to you in weeks.”

Tori felt her heart drop a bit. Sure, she didn’t want the arguing aspect but the other one— okay. Her mind needed not to wander anymore. She was here for that address and she was so grateful that Beck distracted her a bit, from the inevitable. She wasn’t really thinking intensely on what to say when she did respond to him… and boy, was it a response. “Yeah, if Jade could kiss me again without the yelling aspect, I’d be perfectly okay with…” Tori’s voice lowered when she realized that she revealed her innermost thoughts to him, and she placed a hand over her forehead in pure shock. “... it. Beck, I…” 

Beck seemed astonished about that one. He took a longer drink then, before placing the quarter-full bottle onto the floor. “She… kissed you?” He questioned, and it was hard to decipher what he was feeling in his tone. “On that day— in the closet you guys… kissed?”

Tori stood, and so did Beck. “I didn’t want to tell you… I mean, I was going to, of course! But not now, not like this,” she looked at her feet, “She kissed me, the first day you got back to school. She kissed me and blamed me for kissing her. I thought she was playing me— lying to me because you guys just broke up and… I didn’t know the full story. So I retaliated and said some pretty messed up things to her. I really struck a nerve…” She gulped, still fidgeting with her fingers.

“Tori, love—” Beck quickly shut his mouth as the tan girl began to pace. 

“I’m so sorry— I understand if you’re mad with me because it’s so hypocritical of me to do that and I just… this is so messy!” Tori cried, sighing out exasperatedly. 

“Tori… Tori. Hey, look at me. You looking at me?” Beck watched Tori stop pacing, and she forcefully dragged her gaze upwards to meet his, “Guess what? I’m not mad.”

Bewilderment was clear in the tan girl’s whole demeanour when Beck uttered that. “W-What?”

“I’m not mad, or upset, or whatever you think. The thought of my ex… kissing other people does hurt, but you know that’s expected after a breakup. It’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Beck reached for her, gently rubbing her shoulder. “So, you wanted her address, right?’

Tori was still stunned at the spot where she stood, jaw gaping slightly. That guilt she felt slowly began to fizzle away, “... I do.”

Beck brushed past her, walking towards his fish tank. On the edge of the table, which the home of the aquatic creatures resided on, lay a small yellow notepad and a black ballpoint pen. He picked it up, and clicked the pen a few times. “It’s so funny to me, you know. She hated you when you first came to Hollywood Arts. It didn’t take long for her to realize you weren’t totally all bad, but that didn’t mean she was going to go easy on you… in front of the others, at least.” He chuckled, monotonously. “Jade’s soft as hell with you when you guys were alone. She’s told me so and I believe her. She can melt into a real big ol’ puddle of mush.”

“It feels like she absolutely despises me now,” Tori scoffed. She watched Beck pivot around, and begin to scribble away at the notepad, “It feels like I’ll never be able to come back from this with her… unscathed, at least.”

Beck smiled then, and it was uncharacteristically wide for the moment. “You’re worrying too much—”

“— no I am not!—”

“Are you hearing yourself, Tori? Come on… Jade and I have argued. Argued enough for a lifetime and a half and you’ve seen it. André’s seen it, Robbie’s seen it, and so has Cat! But afterwards, when we kissed and made up, it was  _ always _ something we could put in the past; forgive and forget, you feel? No matter how nasty our fights were, we got through it together. As stubborn as Jade can be, you know she’s fair with these things. I think you know her as well as I do… almost,” His tone was light and he was trying to give her some comfort. “Here. Jade’s address, courtesy of Beck Oliver. Before you thank me, don’t mention it.”

Tori felt so… thankful to have someone like Beck in her life. She felt as if she could cry tears of happiness about it, but now was definitely not the time to weep. The hardest part of her night was nowhere near over. “Too bad, I’m thanking you anyways,” she took the paper that he ripped from the notepad, and suddenly hugged him in the same motion. “You don’t know how much this means to me…”

There was no denying it now that Tori had a crush on Jade, and perhaps Jade was to reciprocate those feelings. And now Beck of all people knew about Tori’s crush, even if she didn’t flat out admit it. Even through that and his intoxication, Beck wasn’t that stupid and he just  _ knew _ . He’s seen the way Jade looked at Tori as of late, before and after they broke up. He didn’t want to admit this fact as his heart was still mending, but he was thinking that Jade  _ did _ feel the same way Tori did. He expected Tori’s night to go smoothly… Jade had to admit what she was feeling one way or another. She always did. All he wanted was for Jade to be happy… and if it was without him, then so be it. Pain didn’t last forever.

Beck wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head to his chest like a sibling would do. “I think I might.”

When they pulled away from each other was when Tori responded, “I guess I should get going then, huh? Fix all of this with Jade?” She glanced down at the address.

“Yeah, you should. I hate seeing my closest friends upset.” Beck stated, patting her back and leading her to the door. He opened it slowly, watching her descend the stairs to exit. “Oh, Tori?”

Tori turned back to the Canadian, humming in response. “Yeah?” She asked, an eyebrow quirked.

“If for some reason, something goes absolutely positively horribly wrong… you’re always welcome back.” There was a mischievous look in Beck’s eyes, “If it’s needed, I might know a way to steal from the liquor cabinet.”

“Beck… you’re drunk.” 

“I know but,  _ shhhhhhhhh _ . Skedaddle, Jade won’t be waiting for you all night… I’d think right about now, she needs you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've read a lotta fics w/ beck becoming antagonistic after jori happens .... and for myself, i dont particularly like that route (however, ive seen it written well before)  
FUN FACT!! this fic was originally three chapters long.... but then this scene became 4000 words long and i didn't want it to overtake the other scene that was supposed to happen in the chapter lol  
im only . 700 words into the last chapter so it might be a few days,, hopefully the longest only being a week before this fic comes to it's close!!  
until next time !!


End file.
